We Owned the Night
by Impossible to reach
Summary: A dramione inspired in the song We owned the night by lady antebellum, please read and review!


**_This is for The Ipod Playlist Challenge, of the HPFC. My song was We Owned the Night by Lady Antebellum, hope you like it ;) _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me, have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts? <em>Zabini´s question keep bothering Draco. Zabini had been there a day ago, he was thinking about proposing to his girlfriend, but the only thing Draco could thing about right now, was _her_. _Yes_, he already thought a million times, he had loved someone like that. It seemed ages ago, in another life, a dream he once dreamed…A dream that he didn´t wanted to end…_She was the purest beauty_, _but not the common kind…She had a way about her…_A way that made him feel alive, happy, complete.

They loved each other in silence, hidden from the others glares, Draco thought he could do it, he could live with the secret, but he got too deep. He lived for those moments, those special moments when her lips formed a smile, a smile just for him; he´d feel like he could make the world stand still, he wanted that smile to stay there forever… he wished he could kiss her in front of everyone, he wished he could scream her name and tell her he loved her, he wished… but he never got the guts to do it…He remembers their first talk without fighting. In the Yule ball. She was stunning; his eyes, his heart… were hers in the first time their eyes met. The lights seemed to dim for her when she walked in the room, she _was _perfect…

Someone spill wine in her perfect dress, Draco thinks of hitting that someone, how dare that person ruining that day for her! He waited for her to be mad, to yell, but she just smiled and said it was fine. Draco isn´t able to control himself. _The wine spilled on your dress and all you did was smile? _He asks confuse. She thinks of an answer, analyzing Draco with a neutral expression, and after a moment, she shrugs _No one should be able to ruin your day, and things like this will only do that if you let them._ She turns away, smiling to her friends and her date.

_Yeah, it was perfect. _Draco thought, she _was _perfect…

Draco remembers her, not only now, but every time _the summer rolls around and the sun´s starts sinking down…_

"Draco, an owl just brought a letter for you, is from a Hermione Granger." Draco´s mother came into the living room, holding a letter "Isn´t she that girl who…" But Draco wasn´t listening anymore, he had already taken the letter from his mother hands and was now opening it quickly. His eyes jumped to the first line.

**You are invited to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley wedding, we wait for you in…**

Draco stopped reading. Something he was dreading a long time was going to happen; the girl he loved was getting married.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down in the grooms table studying the room, Ron was talking to Harry and Ginny, looking happy than ever, she smiled, her wedding ceremony had been exactly like she always wanted it to be; the church full of flowers, the people she loved smiling while she walking down the alley and the man she loved waiting for her in the end of it.<p>

"Excuse me Miss. A man just left this for you." A man servant gave her an envelope; her name was written in a neat handwriting on the outside of it. She looked confusedly to it. She was going to question the man servant about the person who gave it to him, but when she turned around he wasn´t there anymore. Her gaze went back to the envelope; she started opening it slowly, like it was a bomb.

_Hermione_, it said, _First of all, you look so beautiful I couldn´t believe my eyes when I saw you. Second of, I came here to stop this wedding, at least until I saw you walking down the alley. You seemed so happy…I couldn´t do that to you, I couldn´t ruin your happiness, not this time… You deserve what I was never able to give you._

_Do you remember when we woke up under a blanket, all tangled up in skin? Not knowing in that moment, we´d never speak again…But it was perfect…And I just need to say that I love you, always. And that´s why I need to let you go…but Hermione, I never will forget when we owned the night…_

_Draco_

A tear drop ran down Hermione´s face, dropping on the white paper. Hermione clean it up quickly, not wanting Ron to see it. She had invite Draco, because, even though everything that happen, she loved him. Not as much as she once did or like she loved Ron, but she did, and like Draco, she would never forget when _they owned the night._

She got up holding the letter; she opened the window that was behind her. She stood there for a moment, feeling the wind in her face, and then, she held her hand and let the paper go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>_


End file.
